Dirty Little Mudblood
by Mochoa1994
Summary: "Oh, I'll show you what a 'Dirty Little Mudblood' I can be." Based on 'Dirty Little Mudblood' by Laerry on DeviantArt
1. Hermione

**This story gained its inspiration from the picture 'Dirty Little Mudblood' by Laerry on DeviantArt. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you go look it up:) It's pretty cute:)**

**Takes place in their seventh year of Hogwarts. No Voldie. Only 'blood racism' (as I like to call it)**

**Disclaimer: Niether the picture, nor the characters are mine.  
><strong>

Hermione

It's so annoying. No, scratch that—He's the annoying one. He's nothing but an arrogant prat who likes to make himself feel better by calling other people names. What he doesn't know is that being called a Mudblood doesn't exactly hurt as much as it did. I mean, I know my blood status and I'm proud of it. Who would've thought that the brightest witch of the age, as some call me, would be muggle-born? Exactly, no one. At least, not many _Pure_-bloods. I'm proud that I've overcome all of this oppression and have succeeded in being promoted Head Girl of Hogwarts.

Even if the Head Boy is Malfoy. I sighed. I'm still better than him, though he'll never admit it. He always uses me as a punching bag and I'm getting tired of it. I've decided that tonight, when he lays on the stupid insult of the day, that I was going to make him suffer.

I've tried different things to tick him off, but he just scoffed and kept at it, the insufferable git. This time, though, I knew I had to catch him off guard. I just had to be sure to get him in the right situation.

"...And in the seventeenth century, the Goblin rebellion started to..." I had been zoning in and out of the History of Magic teacher for the better part of an hour. I kept thinking about what I was going to do, what I was going to say, and what I was I going to do if I either lost my nerve.

I was so nervous that I couldn't pay attention. I mean, it's not like I didn't know what Professor Binns was talking about as I had already read the textbook twice prior to even getting to school. There's not a lot for a young wizard to do in a town full of unfamiliar muggles. I love my parents, but sometimes they can get annoying.

The bell sounded and I started, not expecting the sound. I quickly gathered my stuff and headed to the Great Hall with everyone else. I met up with Harry and Ron along the way, but at dinner, they talked about the latest Quidditch match between the Harpies and the Cannons. Apparently, it had been brutal. Most of the replacement players were called in for both teams.

I wasn't paying much attention to them, though. My attention was driven towards a certain blond Slytherin that was currently talking to a whiny looking Pansy. He looked over at my table and met my eyes. I tried to pull my gaze away, but he held me there. Then he gave me a look that read, _checking me out, are you?_

I smirked and looked away. Bloody prat.

The rest of dinner went by so quickly I didn't even remember if I had eaten anything. Considering that my stomach wasn't growling, I reckoned that I had.

I said goodnight to my friends at the base of the Great Staircase and made my way to the Heads dormitory. At the familiar statuette of Circe, a famous Greek sorcerer who turned men to pigs, I took a deep breath, said the password, and entered the common room.

I found Malfoy exactly where I thought he'd be: on the couch, reading. Unfortunately, he noticed my entry and looked up. He smirked. "Hello Mudblood."

I smiled cheerfully. "Hello, Malfoy. How are you?"

He smirked, again. Did he have any other facial expression? "Awful, now that you're here."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Don't pretend you're don't like the fact that I'm here."

"Oh, of course. I enjoy your company as much as I enjoy the idea of sleeping with the Giant Squid."

I chuckled. "Why? He's not _that_ bad."

He looked at me, mock surprise playing across his features. "Granger and the squid. Hmm, never would've guessed that you'd be cheating on the Weasel."

I rolled my eyes. "Ron and I ended a while ago. Didn't you know?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I suppose I should keep a better track on my enemy's love lives." His voiced was laced with sarcasm.

I sighed. "Maybe you should. Then, maybe you could make your insults a bit, oh, I don't know, truthful?"

He rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

My curiosity got the best of me. "What are you reading that's just _so_ interesting, anyway?" I asked as I walked around the couch to sit beside him.

"_Hogwarts: A History._ I found it on the table today and was completely bored. It's actually not a dull as I would've thought," he shrugged.

I gaped at him. "That's _my_ book, Malfoy! Give it back!" I reached for it but ended up on the floor. I looked up to find him hurrying across the common room.

"Oh, no, Granger. You're _never_ getting this back," he chuckled as he watched me try to get up.

"Why ever not?" I asked menacingly as I stalked back towards him.

He fanned the pages against his face and inhaled deeply. "Because it smells of Mudblood. I have to wash it."

I scowled and ripped the book out of his hands. He folded his arms and chuckled. "Shut it, Malfoy."

I walked away heading towards my dormitory to put my book back. "What?"

I whipped my head around to face him. Now was my chance. "Malfoy, I know we've had our disagreements in the past but I would've thought that as Head Boy, you would've matured a little. Unfortunately, I guess was mistaken."

I turned back around and started stalking up the stairs to my dorm. "Well, at least I'm not a dirty, little, Mudblood," he chuckled.

I dropped the book and ran towards him so fast that even I was surprised. I grabbed his tie to bring him closer to my face, and placed a smirk worthy of a Slytherin on my lips. "Oh, I'll show you what a 'dirty little Mudblood' I can be."

I wasn't sure what compelled me to do it, but his face was priceless. I closed my eyes and pulled on his tie to bring him a little closer. I brushed my lips against his but didn't kiss. A spark of electricity shot through me at the contact. I felt him lean slightly forward, and I quickly pushed him away.

I walked—no, strutted—to pick up the book I had dropped in the rush to get over there. I bent over whilst keeping my knees straight. When I had picked it up, I walked back over to Malfoy. I smirked at the look on his face: open mouthed, wide eyed, beat red. I pulled him down by his tie once more to whisper in his ear.

"Goodnight—Draco," I purred. He shuddered, and I smirked. Oh, I was going to show him, alright. And that was promise.

**A little OOC maybe but I saw the picture and really wanted to write about it. Hope you like it. It's also a lot shorter than most One-Shots I write... **

**Uh, I guess, just review my friends with ideas, or critics, or compliments, or flames, I don't really care:) I just like feedback.**

**Thanks:)**

**8-8-11**


	2. Draco

**Yeah, not really another chapter, per say. I really wanted to put it into Draco's perspective so, here:)**

* * *

><p><span>Draco's Perspective.<span>

Bloody hell. I was Head boy. This was supposed to be the best year of my life. The one downside: Hermione Granger. See, unfortunately for me, I've had an unhealthy infatuation with her for a long while now. Being in the same room with her makes me feel... Oh, I don't know... Happy? No, more like giddy.

It's revolting. Malfoy's weren't supposed to have feelings, especially pleasant ones.

The only way I knew how to mask my emotions was by insulting her. Fortunately, I no longer had to see that painful look on her face anymore as she had grown accustomed to it. She had actually had the nerve to stand up to me on numerous occasions. It was very attractive, to say the least.

I sighed realizing that dinner was over. I got up and headed straight for the Head Dormitories not bothering to say goodnight to Blaise. I wanted to get to the common room before her.

At the familiar statuette of Circe, a famous Greek sorcerer who turned men to pigs, I said the password and entered the common room picking up a book I saw on the coffee table. I read the title and smirked. _Hogwarts: A History._ This must be Granger's book.

I made myself comfortable on the couch and opened the book. She had always been making references to this blasted book since first year. Of course, I hadn't been around her enough to know how often she talked about it, though there was no question; this was, indeed, Hermione Granger's favorite book.

It wasn't that bad of a book, though I pretty much knew everything in it. I heard the wall open and knew that Granger had come back from dinner.

My stomach leapt. Here it was again. That rotten _giddy_ feeling. I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of it. It worked. That was, until she swept into my sight. Not many Hogwarts students could make the uniform look good. She was one of the few that could.

I sighed internally and decided it was time to make conversation. I mean, if I couldn't have the girl, I might as well talk to her.

"Hello Mudblood."

"Hello, Malfoy. How are you?" she said obviously feigning happiness.

"Awful, now that you're here." Well, she does make my heart race. It's not a complete lie.

She scoffed. "Don't pretend you're don't like the fact that I'm here."

"Oh, of course. I enjoy your company as much as I enjoy the idea of sleeping with the Giant Squid."

She laughed. It was a glorious sound. "Why? He's not _that_ bad."

Oh, a new tactic. "Granger and the squid. Hmm, never would've guessed that you'd be cheating on the Weasel."

She rolled her eyes. I could tell that I'd touched a nerve. "Ron and I ended a while ago. Didn't you know?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I suppose I _should_ keep a better track on my enemy's love lives." I kept my voice filled with sarcasm.

"Maybe you should. Then, maybe you could make your insults a bit, oh, I don't know, truthful?"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to make her talk about things that she didn't want to. I placed my eyes back on the book. I wasn't reading it, though. I was using my peripherals to look at her.

"What are you reading that's just _so_ interesting, anyway?" She sat down right next to me and my breathing became shallow. Why did she do this to me?

I sighed internally. I have to keep up my façade. "_Hogwarts: A History._ I found it on the table today and was completely bored. It's actually not a dull as I would've thought," I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could.

Her mouth fell open. "That's _my_ book, Malfoy! Give it back!" She reached over me in an attempt to grab it but I pushed her off. She fell on the floor and I made a dash to my dorm. Oh, how I loved messing with her.

"Oh, no, Granger. You're _never_ getting this back," I laughed as she struggled to get up.

"Why ever not?" She said in an innocent voice as she walked towards me. My heart rate shot at the sound. Why wasn't I breathing?

I fanned the pages against my face and inhaled deeply. It smelled like her. "Because it smells of Mudblood. I have to wash it."

She gave me a menacing glare and ripped the book out of my hands. I laughed at her attempt to be scary. "Shut it, Malfoy."

She started walking away. For some reason, I didn't want her to go. "What?"

She whipped her head around so fast that _I_ got whiplash. "Malfoy, I know we've had our disagreements in the past but I would've thought that as Head Boy, you would've matured a little. Unfortunately, I guess was mistaken."

She turned around to stalk up to her dorm. "Well, at least I'm not a dirty, little, Mudblood," I chuckled.

She dropped the book and almost ran into me. She, then, grabbed my Slytherin tie and pulled me close to her face. I couldn't breath. I couldn't blink. I was completely taken off guard.

She put a smirk on her face that Salazar himself would've praised and said in a low voice: "Oh, I'll show you what a 'dirty little Mudblood' I can be."

My eyes were wide. My blood had gone completely south. My lungs were completely out of air. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

I watched as she closed her eyes and pulled harder on my tie. She brushed her lips against mine ever so slightly. I shuddered involuntarily.

Then I realized something; she wasn't kissing me. I closed my eyes and tried to lean into her. She pushed me away almost immediately.

I fell back against the wall and watched as she went to pick up her book. But no. She couldn't have just walked to pick it up. She had to _strut_. She was messing with my mind. She had to have been.

She bent over and I saw a side of her I had never seen before. She _strutted_ back over and I saw that she was still smirking. I opened my mouth to say some snide comment when I found that I had absolutely no words. I blushed and her smirk grew.

She pulled me down by my tie and I thought she was going to finish what she started. Unfortunately, she was just whispering in my ear. "Goodnight—Draco," She purred. I shuddered again.

Merlin, what was she doing to me?

* * *

><p><strong>This one isn't as good as I'd hoped it would be... I also don't really know how or if I'll continue this so I'll just leave it be for now.<strong>

**Anyways, please review and lemme know whatcha think!**

**By the way, I would appreciate it if you went to my profile and voted on the poll:) Thanks!  
><strong>


	3. PSA

Oh my god. This story sucks. I'm so sorry. I'm going to review it and make it better. Until then, I'll leave you with this peice of crap.

I'll make it look like I made a new chapter so yall get an email if you want, but i need to fix this pronto.

Thanks!


End file.
